1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for managing body temperature, a storage medium thereof, a system for managing body temperature, and a program thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in the event of a subject using a so-called gynecological thermometer to measure basal body temperature, wherein the subject simply measures the basal body temperature by placing the thermometer under the underarm or in the mouth in a resting state, the subject must fill out a graph following taking the basal body temperature, and items such as ovulation, infertile period, fertile period, menstruation, etc., are predicted based on complicated calculations which necessitate information known to the subject. There have also been methods for predicting or graph displaying of ovulation, infertile period, fertile period, menstruation, etc., in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-316161 (gynecological thermometer), Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-84036 (wristwatch for notifying ovulation), Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-296851 (body temperature managing system), Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-122132 and the like, wherein body temperature measured in one way or another is sent to a terminal having storing means or control means, where judgment is made by the control means without necessitating judgement by the user.
However, advances in science have made it clear that information obtained by taking such basal body temperature can be used for not only the conventionally analyzed items, but also for items such as anovulation, periods wherein dieting is effective, body conditions such as skin conditions, and so forth, and accordingly, the knowledge of the subject and control means within a terminal of the subject may very well be insufficient for making judgment regarding such items. Moreover, such issues should preferably be judged by analysis made on the newest information.
Another problem has been that, even in the event that the subject does take basal body temperature, the subject often does not have the time to actually go to the hospital each time there is some change in the information obtained thereby, and further, even in the event that the subject might have the time, the subject has to go to a gynecologist to have the diagnosis made, which is in itself a factor why many individuals tend to postpone analysis.
Also, while managing individual information on the Internet is advantageous from the perspective of obtaining information, concerns over private information leaking out are always-present. Basal body temperature is information which requires particular protection, and leakage of the data on a network is a matter of concern.